


告白471次

by 红月当空 (boloud)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%93%E7%A9%BA
Summary: 失忆梗少年心性土vs转变后温和（？）卡两人都二十五六岁（即分别近十年）
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	告白471次

“你好，请问我能坐在这里吗？”

“请吧。”带土抬手示意了下，视线未曾离开书本，“那边没有人。”

“……带土？”在对面坐下的那位用略带疑惑的语气吐出了两个字。

“嗯？……诶？！”似乎刚反应过来，带土惊讶地抬起脸，一头的银白便撞进眼中。

“卡、卡卡西？”在他面前的，是多年不见的老同学，“好久不见啊。”

卡卡西眼神暗了暗，然后露出了一个温和的笑容，“是啊，好久不见。从你转到外国治疗之后……”

“嘛不要说这个了，难得遇到不如一起去吃个饭吧？”合上书，带土建议道。

“……去转角的那家如何？”

“哦哦想不到你挺会吃的嘛！那家可棒了！虽然是烧烤店甜品却也很棒！”

“那现在就走？”

“走吧走吧。服务员，买单！”

吃完饭，卡卡西邀请带土到他家做客。

带土整个人陷在沙发里，拿着卡卡西为他倒的橙汁，听卡卡西讲述着当初同期们这几年间的事，感觉自己被排除在外一般闷闷不乐。

“带土，琳已经结婚了，对象是个对她很好的学长。”  
“……哦。”他咬着吸管，心不在焉地回答。

“所以……要换个人试试么？比如我。”

“……哦。咳、咳咳……你、你在说什么？！”

“我啊，已经喜欢你很多年了。要交往试试看吗？”

“那、那就试试看……？”

【卡卡西的日记】

2月9日

我看到带土了。

果然搬到这个镇上是正确的。

虽然不知道他家的老前辈说和他相认毫无意义是指什么，但只要能再看到他活蹦乱跳我想已经足够了。

对了，我还和他约定明天一起庆祝生日。看起来他应该人缘很好，想不到还是准备一个人庆生。不过，他那个惊讶的眼神是为什么呢……连自己的生日都忘了么……

2月10日

我等了他很久都没有来，去昨天遇见他的那家咖啡馆却正巧看见了他。上去质问他却好像不记得了，还说好久不见？！

我找借口把蛋糕给了他就逃回来了。到底是怎么回事？！

2月11日

我去见了老前辈。

类似苏萨克氏症候群的病……么。

没关系，既然这样的话，只要每天都去相遇就好了吧。

虽然那位前辈的态度……不过我不会放弃的。

2月12日

我做了他的看护人。

不过虽说是看护人，其实只是他家那边给予资助的一个理由吧？

不过的确……按照这个势头我的工资完全不够用的。

……

4月15日

已经两个多月了……不过至少他现在能一眼认出我了。

他总有一天能够好的。

现在只要这样就好……

……

6月1日

今天一早我就等着他了。

记得之前他说想去游乐园玩，去年因为某些事情没有去成，今年终于可以去了。

我在摩天轮上亲了他。

虽然脸很红……不过他似乎没有拒绝？

……

7月8日

自从上个月之后，我每天在不同的地方和他告白。

虽然他总是认为我们是刚重聚的好友，却都没有拒绝。

每次他都很不好意思的地脸红，却每次给我的感觉都那么新鲜。

为了看那个难得的表情，我想我还是会每天对他告白的吧。

……

9月15日

一大早门铃就响了。

我打开门发现他站在外面。

还是笑得那么蠢。

他对我说“生日快乐！”

我想这是我两年来收到的最好的礼物了。


End file.
